bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Stars
Romanized Title Ronri Sutazu Japanese Title ロンリースターズ English Title Lonely Stars Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2007 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Mou awanai to hara wo kimetemo kaze no uwasa ga kikoeteshimau Kotoba nashide kanjou no iro tagai ni mieru hito wa imasuka Tohou mo nai kakuritsu de kimi to boku wa tsunagari Nikushimi ya ai toka ni omocha ni sareru Lonely stars... kuinaku ikirunara wasurecha ikenai aite ga irudaro Soko kara shika nani mo hajimaranai Jishaku no youni hito to hito wo hikiyoseru sore ga sadame Korekara zutto arugamama shoujiki ni yaru to kimeta noni Osore wo nashite raku wo suru sonna jinbun ga kagami ni utsuru Itsu no hi ka kawareruto muriyari ni tsubuyaite Hizuke ga sotto kawaru no tada matteita Lonely stars… joudan ja nainara buchikowasanakya ikenai jibun ga irudaro Kaikan nante soko ni shika nainda Namida nagarete haji kaitatte haitsukubatte susumu sore mo mata hitotsu no ( ) Mugendai no chikara ni ugokasareru boku mo kimi mo Ikubeki kidou wo sorechaeba ikite yukenai hoshi Lonely stars… ai wo tsuranuku nara koete ikanakya ikenai kabe ga mierudaro Inoredo kami nya tayorenaiyo Nigeru bakari jya mirumiru fuyakechimau kono tsura Itsudemo shoumen kitte mitsumeau nani ga nandemo keri wo tsukeau noga sadame Kachimake no haruka saki ni aru Ikiru tegotae ga hoshii dakeno ikimono sore de ii Japanese もう会わないと 腹を決めても 風のうわさが 聞こえてしまう 言葉なしで 感情の色 互いに見える 人はいますか とほうもない 確率で キミと僕は つながり 憎しみや愛とかに オモチャにされる ロンリースターズ…悔いなく生きるなら 忘れちゃ いけない相手がいるだろ そこからしか何もはじまらない 磁石のように 人と人をひきよせる それがさだめ これからずっと あるがまま 正直にやると 決めたのに 怖れをなして 楽をする そんな自分が 鏡にうつる いつの日か 変われると 無理やりにつぶやいて 日付がそっと変わるの ただ待っていた ロンリースターズ…冗談じゃないなら ぶち壊さなきゃ いけない自分がいるだろ 快感なんてそこにしかないんだ 涙ながれて恥かいたって這いつくばって進む それもまたひとつの( ) 無限大の力に動かされる僕もキミも 往くべき軌道をそれちゃえば 生きてゆけない 星 ロンリースターズ…愛をつらぬくなら 超えていかなきゃ いけない壁が見えるだろ 祈れど神にゃたよれないよ 逃げるばかりじゃ みるみるふやけちまうこの顔ツラ いつでも 正面切って見つめあう なにがなんでも ケリをつけあうのがさだめ 勝ち負けの遥か先にある 生きる手ごたえが欲しいだけの生き物 それでいい English Translation Even when I’ve made up my mind to never see you again, wind of you makes its way to my ears Is there anybody out there who can see the color of everyone's emotions without speaking a word? We were linked by an extraordinary small probability And toyed around with by both love and hate Lonely Stars… if you are to live without regret, isn’t there someone you shouldn’t be forgetting about? That’s the only place where anything will ever begin What it is that pulls people together like a magnet is what we call "fate" Although I had decided that I would live just the way I am and be true to myself I chicken out and end up taking the easy way, and that’s the person I see in the mirror "Someday, I’ll change," I kidded myself and mumbled All I’ve been doing is waiting for the days to quietly pass by Lonely Stars… if you aren’t joking, isn’t there a part of yourself you have to tear down? That’s the only place you’ll find pleasure Even if you cry and make a fool of yourself you crawl and move on, that’s yet another ( ) You and I are stars pushed on by an infinitely large power And we cannot survive if we wander from the orbit we are to follow Lonely Stars… if you’re going to stick with love till the end, isn’t there a wall that you have no choice but to overcome? Though you may pray you can’t rely on God If all I did was run away this face of mine would grow sodden in the blink of an eye Always facing things head-on, whatever the case may be, it is our fate to make a decision Living things that simply want a purpose that is out there beyond victory and defeat That’s good enough